The Destruction of Sabin Middle School
A trio of three men went around, destroying schools by using the auto-destruct sequences on their main computers. The security systems on each school had been bypassed by these men. They apparently knew the auto-destruct codes and locations of each school computer in District 11. They disguised themselves as subs, lunch-men, janitors, security officals, police officers, parents, and even children. The three men disguised themselves as substitute janitors and found one-day jobs at Sabin Middle School. They had planted agents in the office and among the staff, learning the auto-destruct codes and how to slip past the security system. The men lied to the front-door viewing monitor, saying they were "the substitute janitors for the day". The monitor admitted them into the school. The men quickly went to the uppermost bathroom in the school. They searched around, finding a shaken piece of floor. They opened it, and it revealed the school computer. The chief man logged on to the computer with the Username "kalbach9269-csd11sabni" and password "schoolofsabin295698csd11". The computer accepted and logged on. He then opened Command Prompt and typed "Computer, this is Principal Sherry Kalbach, requesting security access," The computer displayed "Principal Sherry Kalbach. Idenitity acknowledged." The chief man then typed, "Computer, destruct sequence one, code one, one, A," The computer displayed the same code and then displayed "Request second destruct sequence". The second man then typed "Computer, Michel Mc-Dowell, Senior Assistant Principal. Destruct sequence two, code one, one, A, two, B," The computer displayed the same code and then displayed "Idenitity acknowledged, request third destruct sequence," The third man then came up and typed "Computer, Richard Garcia, Chief Dean and Social Worker. Destruct sequence three, code one, one, A, two, B, three, C," The computer then displayed the code and then displayed "Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for one-minute countdown," The first man then typed, "Code, Zero, Zero, Zero, Destruct, CSD11, SABNI, Kalbach9269, D1198, ComputerMAIN985, Benard, Silent until 9, 0," The computer displayed this code and then displayed "Destruct sequence is activated. 59...58," The men put the cupboard back on, sealed it, and immediately ran out of the building. After they left, all the doors locked automatically, since the word "Benard" in the final countdown meant "Lock all doors after three initators of count-down leave." A unauthorized security tamperance to the main computer was displayed on the office computers and the security computers. Mr. Lacey and another security guard, as well the real Mr. Mc-Dowell, Mrs. Kalbach, and Mr. Garcia went to the uppermost bathroom. It took thirty seconds for them to get there. The computer count-down was already on 20 and was silently counting down "19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10.." Mr. Lacey opened the secret cupboard, revealing the computer, and they went over. Mr. Lacey said "The computer is counting down for something.." Mrs. Kalbach said "Counting down!" The computer's voice then said "9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." That was when Mrs. Kalbach yelled "It's the auto destruct!" just as the computer said "4, 3, 2, 1.." Suddenly, a eruption rocked the bathroom, sending Mr. Lacey, the other security guard, Mrs. Kalbach, and Mr. Mc-Dowell to the other side of the room, destroying the sinks and toilets. Then another explosion completely destroyed the bathroom, killing Lacey, the security guard, Kalbach, and Mc-Dowell in the process. Explosions destroyed section after section of the school, including the library, gym, cafeteria, several 6th grade classrooms, the lockers, and the science office. Detonation charges continued tearing through the building, until finally one deadly charge, spread across the entire complex, blew up, sending the remains of the building across the street, immolating when it reached the park. Afterwards, District 11 decided not to rebuild Sabin. Some 1,000 students and adults had died in the auto-destruct. The district instead compensated the families and withdrew from that part of town. Category:Fan Fiction